Genèse des Ruines
by Djinns
Summary: Suite des Ruines contemporaines.


Voilà une suite sans nom. Je ne sais pas où elle nous emmènera, mais est-ce vraiment important de le savoir ? En passant, rien ne m'appartient, sauf Jo, mais elle se possède elle-même. Pas vrai ?

Je sais pas quoi dire. Ça fait une heure qu'on parle, mais je sais pas quoi dire. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'un silence, qu'une idée imprécise. Comme si j'étais un désert. Devant moi, Kennedy me raconte sa journée. Je n'arrive pas à l'écouter, ses mots coulent sur mon âme sans s'accrocher. Dans ma tête, je vois un miroir : nous sommes semblables, Kenn et moi. Deux gosses de riches qui ont besoin d'attention et d'affection. Et qui s'aiment. Et qui s'aiment.

« Jo ? »

« Oui ? »

Kennedy prend ma main, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je lui souris sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je suis bien, ici, sur cette terrasse au soleil, loin de l'apocalypse, du sang et des cris. Cette douce impression d'être en vacances chaque fois que mes yeux croisent les siens.

« Je déteste quand tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

Elle me dit ça en souriant comme elle seule peut le faire.

« C'est difficile, t'écouter… Tu es trop belle, tu me distrais. »

Elle me fait une grimace, comme si ça allait contrer son charme. Elle et moi, ça fait maintenant quelques mois qu'on se fréquente. J'ai jamais été fidèle à quelqu'un aussi longtemps, et je crois que pour elle, c'est la même chose, si on ne compte pas son histoire avec Willow. Kennedy recommence à parler, cette fois je m'attarde un peu plus à ce qu'elle dit, parce que je sais que je ne la verrai pas ce soir. Elle est de patrouille, cette nuit, et pas moi.

« Vicky, tu sais, la fille que j'entraine ? Hier, elle a battu la protégée de Buffy... T'aurait dû voir sa gueule : elle était morte de rage. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis devenue une meilleur entraîneure que Buffy... »

Je souris.

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un certain potentiel... »

Kennedy fait une grimace, puis me demande ce que je vais faire de mon côté, ce soir. Je passe la soirée avec Maud, mon amie qui travaille dans un bar. Ce soir, elle a congé, et on avait envie d'une petite virée entre nous, comme dans le temps. Ça ne plaît pas trop à Kenn, ni à quiconque dans le Centre, d'ailleurs. Mais moi, je m'en fous : tout le monde passe son temps à me dire quoi faire, ici. J'aime mieux faire ce que je veux, et voir ce que ça donne après. Oui, bon, je suis irréfléchie : on passe tous par là.

« Fais attention. »

Ce qui signifie en langage codé : si tu rentres trop soûle ou si tu prends ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de drogue, tu auras un sermon que tu n'oublieras pas de sitôt. Kennedy a peur que je recommence à déconner comme avant... Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment que j'aie encore quelques cicatrices sur la peau, mais je n'y peux rien si ma peau refuse d'oublier ces coupures. Je sais, pourtant, que malgré mes conneries, Kenn m'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte.

« T'es en retard, banane ! »

Maud me tire la langue puis me prend par la main. Elle m'emmène au _Raff-Station_, un bar enfumé dans un sous-sol. La salle est pleine, parce que ce soir, il y a un groupe métal qui vient y jouer. _The Dead Worms_: un de mes groupes préférés... Il n'était pas question que je les rate !

Je me commande une bière tout en fouillant la foule du regard. Je ne reconnais personne pour le moment : tant mieux. Je déteste rencontrer des gens que je ne connais qu'à moitié dans les bars. Ça crée des malaises ennuyants, et ce soir, l'ennui est interdit. Je n'en peux plus de m'entraîner constamment, sobrement. On m'interdit l'alcool et la drogue comme à une enfant de huit ans.

Après trois bières, Maud commande des shooters pour nous deux, histoire de festoyer un peu... J'ai déjà l'esprit en cavale et le sourire aux lèvres quand elle m'entraîne aux toilettes.

« Tiens... Tant qu'à fêter, autant le faire pour vrai... »

Elle me tend une petite pillule qui a l'air bien innocente dans sa main. J'hésite une seconde, me perd dans son sourire puis prend la petite boule bleue. Elle remplit deux verres en carton d'eau, m'en donne un.

« _To the Peter Pan complex : may it never be solved._ »

Les _Dead Worms_ gueulent « _Tu m'kill_ » pendant que je cale une autre bière pour faire passer la pilule que je viens d'avaler. Après quelques minutes, j'ai déjà l'esprit très embrouillé : ça fait longtemps. Maud et moi allons sur la piste de danse pour s'éclater un peu. Je ne suis plus consciente du reste du monde, mis à part Maud et moi. Comme si nous étions les deux seules survivantes d'une catastrophe métal. Je ris sans trop savoir pourquoi alors que Maud gueule les paroles de « _Tu m'kill_ ». La foule se met à bouger comme des vagues, et je comprends que le trash va commencer bientôt. Nous serrons les dents alors que nous fonçons dans nos voisins.

Il n'y a plus de visage, et j'ai perdu Maud de vue. Je ne vois qu'une marée qui fonce sur moi, et je me lance vers elle de toutes mes forces. Le chanteur crie pour que tout le monde se divise : on se tape un mur de la mort. Mon préféré. Le public se divise à chaque côté de la salle. Au signal, tout le monde se met à courir vers l'opposé. Le premier choc me coupe le souffle : douce sensation de n'être plus rien. Je me remets à sauter alos que le groupe entame une autre chanson : _Anathema_.

Les gens autour de moi se mettent à changer : j'entends des cris et le monde se dévisage. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe alors que je suis projetée au sol par quelqu'un. Je regarde autour, mais je n'arrive pas à décoder ce que mes yeux observent : il y a trop de noir, et du sang, aussi? La personne qui a sauté sur moi est Maud. Je me sens un peu moins effrayée, même si tout demeure insensé.

« Il faut partir. »

Je n'insiste pas, mais alors que nous allions monter les escaliers, un corps tombe devant nous. Maud crie et je ne réagis pas. L'homme disparait alors que Faith arrive. Elle me hurle de faire quelque chose alors que je la fixe. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là, d'ailleurs je ne suis plus certaine d'être là. Je me retourne et je vois des gens qui se battent.

_The Dead Worms_ ne joue plus depuis quelques minutes, mais je viens tout juste de le remarquer. Maud me tient la main : ça aussi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Elle me tire vers un coin du bar, plus loin de la bataille. Une partie de la foule est vampire, du moins je crois. C'est la seule explication logique. Puis, la raison me quitte définitivement, et je chante les paroles d'_Anathema_ en regardant Faith, Kennedy et Vicky se battre contre la foule. Il y a de la poussière partout, ça fait de jolis nuages. Maud ne trouve pas qu'ils sont jolis : c'est dommage. Ma tête fait mal, par contre. Ça, c'est moins amusant.

Puis, le vide. Plus rien. Il ne reste que Maud, les tueuses et moi. Un jeune homme se sauve par les escaliers : il n'a jamais vécu un bad trip aussi effrayant, je crois. Kennedy s'approche, m'arrache à Maud qui ne dit rien. D'ailleurs le silence règne dans toute la salle. Faith ordonne à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, ce que nous faisons sur-le-champ.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pris pour tripper comme ça? »

Je souris en regardant les étoiles, mais nous sommes en ville et il n'y en a pas. Maud n'est plus là, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Kenn me tient la main pour s'assurer que je la suis toujours, mais ce n'est pas de gaiété de coeur. Devant nous se dresse le Centre.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. »

« Tu viens quand même. »

Son ton a l'air d'une prison qui me serre les entrailles. Je me soumets à elle jusqu'à ce que l'on entre dans la chambre et que la porte se referme derrière moi.

« T'es fâchée, Kenn? »

« Va te coucher. »

Je vais boire quelques gorgées d'eau avant de revenir dans le lit. L'effet de la pillule et de l'alcool semble se dissiper un peu.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler? »

« Parce que tu es gelée. On se parlera demain. »

Je voudrais rajouter quelque chose, mais je me tais. Je me couche à côté de Kennedy, qui gronde un : « Va te coucher dans ta chambre, Jo ».

Je lui murmure « Bonne nuit » alors que je titube dans le corridor menant à ma chambre. Ma tête est comme une plaie ouverte alors que je ferme les yeux, cauchemardant une autre nuit de sang et de cris.


End file.
